The Start of Candy and Sweet Tooth
by moonshoespotter310
Summary: My version of how Candy met Sweet Tooth and became his partner in crime. Any feedback is greatly appreciated! :)
1. Chapter 1

Beth stared at her reflection, a smile on her pretty face. "This will get their attention," she assured herself. She was tired of going unnoticed – of being invisible next to her perfect sister. But no one could miss her now that she was wearing an ultra-bright pink and blue puffy dress with matching converse and pink gloves. She even went to the extent to dye her once glossy chocolate brown hair pink and blue. Now people would pay her a second glance.

She laughed, grabbed her purse, and headed out the door to work. As she was walking down the sidewalk, she saw people doing double-takes at her. _That's right, _she thought. _Now you notice me. _She strode into the restaurant she worked at with her head held high. Her boss stopped her on her way behind the counter. "Sorry, miss, but only staff members are allowed back here."

"Dan – it's me! Beth!"

A look of shock and disbelief crossed his face, then uncomfort. "Oh... well, er, get to work then."

He walked away, but Beth could feel his gaze searing into her back. She walked behind the counter and was putting her stuff down when she heard a rude, young, male voice snap behind her, "Hey! Cotton Candy! Some service over here?"

She turned around and glared at the man and his friend. "It's just Candy, actually."

"As if the outfit wasn't enough! Come on guys, let's try to find someone to help us who isn't totally insane!"

Even though Beth knew the guys were jerks, she still felt her eyes getting wet. She whipped around and dabbed at them with a napkin.

"Candy, huh? I like it."

Beth jumped at the new voice. She turned back around and her eyes widened. The new guy's outfit matched her's. He had on a pink and blue suit, and his hair was a frosted light blue. There was an odd twinkle in his eyes.

"Uh... no, unfortunately," she replied. "My middle name's Candice and when I was five some of my friends called me that, but I really just said it to piss that guy off. My name's actually Beth."

The guy frowned. "Oh, too bad, Candy's a personal favorite of mine. And you seem like someone I could get really close to."

"Seriously? Even with the way I'm dressed? I'm starting to rethink it..."

"Don't!" the guy said seriously. "I think you look good enough to eat."

Beth felt her face heating up.

"Besides, if it's about those guys, I can assure you they were just _Dum Dums._" He pulled something out of his pocket and slid it across the counter.

She looked at it and laughed. _Dum Dums_. "How'd you do that?"

"It's a gift, _Dove_." He handed her a dove bar.

Beth giggled. "You're good. So what's your name?"

"Well, _SweetTart_," another candy was passed, "you can call me Sweet Tooth."

She smiled. "You got it, S.T."

Sweet Tooth grinned. "Well, as much as it is talking to a _Hot Tamale _like you – I've got to go."

Beth felt a wave of disappointment. "Oh. Well, hopefully I'll see you around, Sweet Tooth."

"Yes, we'd have a _Spree, _wouldn't we, _Beth_?" Sweet Tooth got up and started to leave.

"Wait!" Beth called after him. And she didn't know why but suddenly she was blurting, "You know, going by your middle name is all the rage now. I think I'll starting going by Candice – Candy for short."

Sweet Tooth looked at her seriously, but the corners of his mouth were twitching up. "Well, Candy, I sincerely hope we see each other soon."

And with that, he was gone. Beth – no, _Candy_ – grabbed all the sweets off of the counter and stuffed them into her purse. Sweet Tooth... he'd been so strange, and yet she'd felt so drawn to him. But what if he never saw him again?

Little did she know that he would change her life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Candy kept her eyes peeled for Sweet Tooth every day she went to work, but he never showed. After five days, she was sure she would never see him again. That changed when she turned on her television Saturday morning.

The first channel she saw as the T.V. flickered on was the news. Her breath caught when she heard the reporter's words. "...candy themed crimes and homicides. The mastermind behind these attacks is said to be known as 'Sweet Tooth'. Police have not yet been able to track down this candy villain, but they assure us they are still looking, and will keep looking until they find this deranged criminal."

Candy's head was spinning. He was a criminal... so why did the strong urge to see him again not fade away? She was torn between being scared of him and wanting to protect him from the police. That was insane – to protect a killer from justice! She shook her head to clear it and went to change. Her boss, Dan, had told her that while he didn't require a uniform and she didn't have to dye back her hair, he had to at least ask her to "dress normally" so that she wouldn't "scare away customers."

She dressed in jeans, tennis shoes, and a pink t-shirt and began her walk down to the restaurant. When she went inside, she found herself automatically scanning the room for that pink and blue suit. But of course he wouldn't just be out there in the open, people were looking for him. And why should she care?

"Beth! You're late."

She jumped in surprise. "Oh, right. Sorry, Dan."

He sighed. "It's alright, Beth, just get to work."

"Right. But, um, Dan, I told you before to start calling me Candy – my middle name."

"Oh, yeah. _Candy_." She saw him roll his eyes as he walked away. Candy stuck her tongue out at his retreating back.

"Some people just don't get it, _Sugar Baby_."

Candy froze. Without turning around she whispered, "The police are looking for you."

"I know. But I had to see my girl. Where's the dress? I liked it." His voice was getting closer.

"I can't where it here. Listen, you need to get out of here, before I tell someone who you are."

"If you were going to do that, you would've done it a while ago."

"I can't be involved with a criminal," she replied faintly.

"Then why do you still call yourself Candy? It's one of my favorite names, and that's why you changed it."

She felt Sweet Tooth's hand touch her's and ripped it away. "I have to get to work. Just leave!"

"Come on, give me a break!"

She felt something get shoved into her hand. It was a _Kit Kat_ bar. Before she could stop herself, she laughed.

"That's better. Now come on, Candy, join me!"

She turned around. "I can't be, like, your partner in crime or whatever. That's crazy! I can't even believe myself, not screaming to this whole place that you're here!" she hissed.

Sweet Tooth grabbed both of her hands and pulled her towards him. "Come on. You know you want to."

And the sick thing was, she_ did_ want to. It would be a thrill. But before she could say anything else, there was a shout.

"Hey! Isn't that the candy guy? The guy from the news?"

Candy saw Dan run out and watched his face pale. "Please, let Beth go!"

Sweet Tooth just grinned and tightened his grip on her. "Naw, I think I'll keep this _Whopper_."

"I'm going to call 9-1-1!" Dan yelled. "Let go of her!"

Sweet Tooth only said quietly, "Maybe she doesn't _want _me to let go."

At his words, Candy realized that she had subconsciously held his hand back – and she _didn't _want him to let go. She looked at Dan as he yelled, "Fine! I'll let the police deal with you! And you better not hurt her!" He picked up the restaurant's phone.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sweet Tooth said. His voice had gone from light and joking to dark and dangerous.

Candy felt him let go of one of her hands and heard something click. She looked back to him and stumbled back in horror when she saw the gun he was pointing at Dan. "Alright, alright," Dan said shakily, putting the phone down and raising his hands in the air.

But Sweet Tooth narrowed his eyes and Candy saw what was coming. She closed her eyes but still flinched as the gunshot blasted through the silent air. She opened her eyes and looked at Dan lying on the ground, his eyes glazed and vacant. "Dan," she croaked.

She turned on Sweet Tooth. "Why? Why did you do that?"

Sweet Tooth shrugged and grinned. "_Butterfingers._"

Candy was sickened by herself when her lips wanted to return his smile. She shook her head. "No, no, no!"

And as she was screaming, he pulled her out of the restaurant, pointing the gun at the people so they would not stop him.


End file.
